Will Our Days Ever be Normal?
by NamesCat
Summary: The Flock faces a new day, as always, how will their week go? I will definetly add Fax and there might be Niggy, not sure yet. I'll try n update soon!


**__**

Disclaimer: No I shall not say it! *pokes with pointy cactus with Mr. DubDupity at my side* Never! *JP holds computer, iPod, books, and phone over fire* No! Okay Okay! I'll say it! I do not... *Looks at JP who is now hanging the flock over the fire for emphasise* IdonotownMaximumRide! Happy now!?

* * *

**_Max POV_**

I was in a cookie factory! Don't you see the miracle of that?! A freakin cookie factory that created every type of cookie ever made! It was perfect, I was with the flock as we walked through the huge building, filled with chocolaty, sweet air. Just as I was about to take a bite out of a ginormous triple chocolate chunk cookie with marshmallows in it, the building was about to crash and I started screaming and ran to save all the cookies I could. Just as I fell into a chocolate, tasty by the way, crack, I woke up to see the faces of the flock looking at me like a was crazy.

"I think Max is past her due date at rehab. Don't you think so Fang?" Iggy asked as I rubbed my eyes sleepily and glanced at the clock. Oh, it was only 12:54. Hold up, I snapped my view back at the clock. It's already 12:54!

Fang looked at my expression, which I am guessing was startled or panicked, and at the clock. He smirked as I saw the laughter in his eyes, being Mr. Mysterious, he tried not to show as much emotion as possible. Fang nudged Nudge (Pun not intended) in the hip and nodded towards the clock.

"Oh! Don't worry about that Max! Hahahaha! We just did that to mess with you! We just woke up a minute or fiveish ago! It's only 7:30. Hmmm… Is fiveish even a word? I don't think so… It should be though like there should be a twoish or threeish and fourismpht," Nudge trailed before Iggy and Gazzy slapped their hands over her mouth. I smiled by thanks to them and they nodded back, oh and by the way for you clueless people out there, Iggy did get his eye sight back. Bad thing too, he drools whenever he sees a girl. Sexist pig.

I looked around at my flock and noticed that their hair was a little messed up, especially Nudge's it was like she came out of a blazing hot desert, a blow dryer was below her pointing upwards at all times and that someone had straightened her hair upwards. It was such a nice good morning welcome, don''t you think so?"Okay… So why do I have to sign up for rehab?" I questioned and the flock just smiled, well in Fang's case the corner of his mouth twitched.

"We just walked in here planning on waking you up since we all happened to wake up around the same time and you were talking in your sleep," Iggy explained with a freakish grin on his face, looking like he was trying his best to keep from laughing.

"Yeah! Then you were like, 'This chocolate cookie is my bestest friend in the world!" and we were just standing here, frozen, looking at you like you've gone mad. You were hugging your pillow too it wasn't under your head and you looked like you were about to eat it!" Nudge exclaimed laughing. I do remember hugging my cookie, it smelled delicious by the way, like smores, chocolate chip cookies, and fudge combined. Mmmm…

"Uh…. Max you're talking to yourself about cookies again," Gazzy warned looking at me like I'd lost it. I shut myself up and regained my compusure the best I could since I was sitting in a cozy, hotel bed and being stared at by my family members, what's the best I can do?

"Anyways, you got all panicked. Then you screamed, 'Save the cookies! Rescue the survivors!' then you started screaming, then licking your lips, then screaming again," Angel injected.

"Yeah you did look hilarious," Fang added as he stuck his hand in his pocket. Hold on, there was something black in there.

I gave him a suspicious look, but he kept his mask on but I knew he was nervous inside. "Fang… What's in your pocket?"

He just shook his head and said, "Nothing just gum." I got out of bed and ripped off his sweater. I dug around in his pockets and pulled out a small, black and red digital camera.

I glared at him as he shrugged, grabbed his stuff and ran like the wind out my room. Not wanting to be revealed in my cookie missions of mystery (yeah that's what I have named my precious dreams, back off!) to be revealed to Fang's followers, I chased after him yelling, "Fang! Get back here right now and hand the camera over!"****

* * *

**_Heya! Sorry it's so short guys! I just have to go do sumthin! I promise the nxt chapters will be longer! :D I ahve big, big plans for the flock. Muahahhahhaa Hold on *takes out flasklights and puts under face to make face creepy* Now, BWAHAHHAHAHA lol Hope ya liked it! Please review! If I do not get more than hmmm.... what shall I set it as.... 5.... I will not update and reveal my ideas! BTW Check out mi other fanfics! I'm plannin on gettin to them too soon, school is just mad busy. See (or write) to ya'll soon!_**

P.S.  
Check out my pro to see a pic o Fang's camera! I'll be posting other accesories of there as I go along!


End file.
